Back to Forks
by Twilightgirl141
Summary: The Cullens move back to forks after 70 years and Emmet in going through a "Hannah" faze and pissing every one off Alice is worried about somthing she cant see, Edward is Wondering what Bella is hidding from him, and they all run into an old "friend".
1. Authers Note Im really sorry

AN:

Hey every one Im really sorry but until I can really work on this story the whole thing is being deleted I just dont have time right now but once I have some free time I will be rewriting and then I will post it again but I have alot of editing to do and my moms friend has breast cancer so until things calm down a little all my storys are being deleted sorry.


	2. Back to forks

**AN. OK good news, I'm working on this story again, Sorry its taken so long but I'm working on a different story that's got all my brain cells working right now but I am working on this one to now, But updates wont be like every other day I'll be lucky to have updates every week I can only write when I have something to write about and when I feel like it so sorry. OK on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**My friend Taylor: So Ra, Your writing about Twilight, I guess that means you own it right?**_

**Me: ok two things Taylor, 1****st**** No I don't own Twilight SM does and she is awesome. **

_**2**__**nd**_** MY NAME IS NOT RA!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Taylor: OK what ever you say RA.**_

**Me: STOP CALLING ME RA.**

_**Taylor: MAKE ME RA**_

_**RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA**_

**ME: AGGGGGGGHHHHHH STOP IT **

**TAY**

_**Taylor: ok ok I come in peace**_

**Me: OK**

**Message I really hate being call Ra and I don't own Twilight.**

EPOV.

Here we where back in Forks Washington, after 70 years, every one we knew before was long gone, So we came back and are starting High School tomorrow, Oh joy, High school again, well at least I can have Bella right next to me.

I was thinking of Bella and I when I hear one of the disturbing things ever!

In other words Emmett singing a song,

In his head,

Just to piss me off

Not just any song though

He was singing as loud as he could in his mind

Ice cream freeze (lets chill) by Hannah Montana,

_Do the ice cream freeze, strike ya pose._

_Then you do the milkshake, shake it shake it down low._

_Do the snow cone slide, left to right, _

_Put your hands in the air , we can party all night._

_Do the ice cream freeze strike ya pose._

_Than you do the milkshake, shake it shake it down low._

_Do the snow cone slide left to right._

_Put your hands in the air, we can party all night._

_Shake it, Shake it, shake it,_

_Shake it shake it, shake it shake it_

_down lowwwwwwwww,_

_And do the ice cream freeze. HA_

And he was thinking of the damn dance moves to.

EMMETT. WAS. ONE. DEAD. VAMPIRE,

When we got to the house

This was torchure and then he switched songs

_Snap my fingers just like that, don't get what I want and that's a fact,_

_Snap my fingers just like that, don't get what I want, just cause I want,_

_I'm super cool, super hot, living like a rock star,_

_You think I'm super_

_I'm the cover of you magazine_,

_UM shoot I forget the rest oh well._

If He was not dead before he was dead now

"What's wrong Edward"? my angel asked me

"Emmett" I told her

"Oh okay" she said

One word that's all it took and she understood, just one of the things I loved about Bella,

She understood me so well,

She understood when I left her,

She understood when I was angry or sad,

She was just perfect.

We pulled up to the big white house we had not seen in 70 years, it still looked the same, yet some how different.

"Ok you all get the same rooms as last time and I will be redecorating the whole house all of today' said Esme

Emmet was taking his and Rose's things to there room when I got to him,

"WHY IN HELL WHERE YOU SINGING HANNAH MONTANA"? I yelled.

"BECAUSE SHE IS AWESOME AND I LIKE HER" he yelled back

"he is going through something that makes him sing a Disney song every chance he gets" said Rose

"Emmet is there any reason why you are so stupid"? I asked him

"Its my "power" and talent" he said

And with that we all dropped it, and headed inside

No one could say that was not true it was his talent , he was born with a talent to be stupid.

And plus we and school tomorrow and Alice wanted to find the "perfect outfits" for the first day.

**AN,**

**No offence to anyone who like Hannah Montana I just think those songs are really annoying,**

**This was all I could think of and like I said I can only write when I have something to write about.**

**Well any who tell me what you think and u can always give me advice.**

**Next chapter will up soon (I hope) byes**


	3. I saw

_I spent All day writing in my note book by hand so the chapters I am posting today have all been writin in head then typed on my computer._

_Disclaimer:_

_*Rap music starts playing* and I sing_

I want to own Twilight so bad

But I don't and that makes me sad L

But I can always hope. WORD

BPOV

**Back to Fork's, back to High School, back to the town where Charlie is buried, back to where is all started.**

**After I got my things unpacked and into the house, I went in search of a place where I could work on my powers with out anyone hearing or seeing me.**

**I'm not sure why I keep my powers a secret, Edward knows about my shield, but he has no clue how strong it is, or about the other powers .**

**I found the perfect place, about 15 miles away from the house, it was open, but not to open, there was a small pond, there was a strong smell of dirt and water, and as long as I used my shield I could not be tracked here.**

**I started working with my easier power,**

**The power to move things with my mind,**

**I moved a bunch of leaves into one big pile ,**

**then tossed the pile into the wind, and watched then blow away.**

**Then I moved onto my next power,**

**I rubbed my hands together, until a bright blue ball started forming,**

**I waited until the ball was about the size of a basket ball,**

**Then toss the ball into a tree, and with a big BOOM**

**The tree was turned into a pile of sawdust.**

**I moved on.**

**I walked over to a tree, sniffed it, and I could everything that had ever touched by or passed it,**

**I saw animail's, I saw people, and,**

**then I saw something resent, I saw a vampire, but not just any vampire, a vampire who I'd seen before, a vampire that no one could forget, even though I was human when I last saw this vampire,**

**I saw………**

**AN**

**Oh my 1st**** cliffy**

**Don't worry you will find out who it is soon**

**I already have to chapter in my note book I just have to type it.**

**So I'm gonna work on that now so bye**

**See that?**

**Yea that really pretty green thing.**

**Well go ahead push it.**

**Yea I said push it then write in it**

**Then send it to me.**

**Come on you know you want to.**

**GO FOR IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Rose's are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I'll never own Twilight,**

**But nether will you.**

**And that makes me feel a little better ****J**

**EPOV**

While Bella was off exploring, I had to stay at the house and put my CD's away.

Then I was forced to help Alice paint her room.

All in a course of 25 minutes.

Just then I heard a big BOOM,

I wanted to go see what it was, but Alice needed help bring in all her stuff.

I was bringing in the last box of her winter wardrobe, when I heard her gasp, she was having

A vision, she tried to hide it, but I saw,

_Bella walked up to a tree, sniffed it and saw all the things that have ever touched it or passed it,_

_She saw Humans and animals and then a more resent picture came up_

_A picture of a vampire, a vampire we hadn't seen since Bella was human a face no one could ever forget,_

_The face of……….._

**AN**

**Sorry this chapter is so short**

**And you will find out who it is next chapter**

**Oh and speaking of next chapter it took up 3 pages in my notebook**

**So it will be long or at least longer then this one.**

**REVIEW**


	5. Victoria and, the Veronica's?

**Disclaimer:**

_**My friend Sydney: Hey Rach guess what.**_

**Me: What?**

_**Sydney: I have to documents to owning Twilight right here.**_

**Me: REALLY can I have it?**

_**Sydney: Sure here you go.**_

**Me: thanks so much Syd- hay wait this is just a a piece of paper saying **

**HA HA sucker.**

**Really Sydney really?**

**Sydney: hahahahahahahahaha you should have seen your face, like anyone could own Twilight other the S Meyer. Sucker.**

**Me: I HATE YOU YOU HAVE CRUSHED MY DREAM.**

**BPOV**

**Victoria, I saw Victoria, I ran home as fast as I could, I burst through the door to find everyone in my family staring at me,**

"**Victoria is back" I said**

"**We know Alice had a vision of you seeing her" Carlislie said**

"**Bella, why didn't you tell us about your powers"? Edward asked**

"**I'm not sure really, I guess I just liked having something about me a secret"? I said as a question.**

"**Well what are we gonna do about Victoria"? Esme asked.**

"**Will she really be a problem? I mean maybe she was just passing by"? I asked**

"**Maybe she was but, I doubt it" Jasper said**

"**Well lets not worry are pretty little faces off." said Esme.**

"**OK then GUESS WHAT SONG I'M THINKING ABOUT and EDDIE BOY CANT GUESS." Emmet yelled.**

"**Is it by Hannah Montana"? I asked.**

"**NO, I'm over her I found a new artist" he said**

"**Well we cant guess if you don't tell us who its by" Rose Said**

"**Fine one hint" he said**

"**ITS BY THE VERONCIAS" **

"**Really Emmet the Veronicas, are you a teenage girl or something"? I said**

"**No the Veronicas ROCK" he said**

**And with that we all started calling out Veronicas songs and just to shut him the**

**Effing up.**


	6. Guessing game, SHUT UP Emmet

**AN**

**Ok in the last chapter I forget to put the I LOVE the Veronicas so when I thought to do that part I had to use then.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN TWILGHT *SIGH***

EPOV

"Hook me up"? Alice asked

"Um NO"

"Untouched"? Bella said.

"NO"

While they all where guessing songs I was trying to block Emmet's thought out of my head.

He was singing his new fav song in his head and it was driving my crazy.

_Pop pop_

_Pop pop_

_I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club._

_But its me so I'll show love,_

_But its me so show me love,_

_And when I walk into the room, people stop and stare,_

_Its like nobody else is there,_

_You know its me not you,_

_Who said anything about you?_

_Boy's and girl's pretend to know me they try so hard._

_And I get what I want my name is my credit card._

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular,_

_Pop pop popular,_

_Pop pop popular._

"_EMMET" I yelled_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP"._

"_BUT IM NOT SAYING ANYTING." he Yelled back_

"_IN YOUR MIND YOUR SINGING YOUR FAV SONG"_

"_WHAT SONG IS IT"? everyone asked they all wanted to get out of here just as much as I did._

"_Popular" I told them_

_Everyone burst out laughing, and Bella said,_

"_Really Emmet really"?_

"_That song ROCK" he said _

"_Now" Emmet started to say but before he could get the next word out we all made a break for are rooms._

_AN _

_Now I have to think about what to write now_

_This is where I stopped writing in my note book_

_But hey I have uploaded like 4 chapters in one night_

_So the next update might not be til l8er next week. I wrote plenty to cover for me._

_So._

_REVIEW_

_PLEASE_

_NOW_

_YES _

_NOW_

_THANK_

_YOUCOME_

_AGAIN._


	7. NOT AN UPDATE CLEARING THIS UP SORRY

AN

Ok I got a review saying that they thought that Victoria was dead, well I guess I should have cleard this up already sorry for that,

For this story

I'm saying Elclipse and breaking dawn NEVER happened,

So for this story Bella got changed by Lurrent in New Moon cause the wolfs never made it in time and Bella found the cullens after she was changed and yada yada yada

I am gonna write a story on all that Im sorry for not clearing this up sooner

So sorry again

I hope this clears things up a bit


End file.
